Talk:Paladin: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Back I think that the Breath Mantle should also be added to the back section under armor for this page. The Def:3 HP+15 and Enmity+3 enchantment I found viable from level 18 until 36 when the High Breath Mantle became available. It also has a higher Def then most things listed before and after the level 18 area. 02:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and post this on the guide since it seems that there are no objections to it. 02:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Whoa, you mean Breath mantle wasn't on there already? My bad, sorry about that. --Volkai 19:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I think Cerberus Mantle should be added. It's a great full-time back piece for PLD. Rings There is one (actually there are 3) important Thing you forgot about Rings: Lv30 Sattva Ring (complete all Promathia Missions) Lv63 Jelly Ring (NM-Drop Sewer Syrup) Lv70 Defending Ring (NM-Drop King Behemoth) All Three are a must-have for Paladins. Too bad you only can equip two of them. So long Thycian ::I would be careful about how you use the words "must-have". Those items are all wonderful to have, but are hardly "must-have". Completing all Promy missions is a difficult task, and not doable by everyone. Killing King Behemoth, and actually being allowed to WIN the lot with the rest of your LS is not exactly something easy to do either. Jelly Ring is not too difficult to obtain, but the others are very hard to get. Someone reading this guide could be very confused by the use of your words. Ganiman 07:45, 30 Jan 2006 (PST) ::You're right. The Jelly Ring is a must-have. Defending Ring and Sattva Ring should be the goal for End-Game Paladins as well as Shadow Mantle and Koenig(maybe Kaiser) Gear. Not speaking of Excalibur and Aegis. Thanks for the Tip. Thycian 10:45, 01 Feb 2006 (GMT) Another very good ring to add would be the Unyielding Ring, one of the newer Assault point rings. With only 3 less defense than a Phalanx Ring, all the defense of a Verve Ring, and DEX+3 and Resist Charm to boot, it tops the list of non-CoP rings for Paladins for me. --Volkai 06:42, 23 November 2006 (EST) ::I agree with the Unyielding Ring, since it's pretty easy to obtain if you have done assault missions. It's not too expensive either on the AH. Very good ring for PLD's. --Scrawnysquall 13:45, 06 April 2007 (PST) Removed Terra's Ring from the guide, as it: A. Does not exist. B. Has never existed. It was an unimplemented item, the only reason players know about it is from hacking .dat files and has even been removed from the .dat files in previous updates. --Guilt 17:56, 24 October 2007 (UTC) : As of the 2010 update, Terra's Ring has been added to the files again. --WolfeMasters 05:13, 25 August 2010 (EST) : So um.. anyone considered Shadow Ring worthy of being mentioned on the list? Zaphor 22:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) : Not really. Firstly there's the effort involved in getting it. Secondly, if you have it, and you have Paladin at a high enough level to equip it, and you DON'T use it... you're probably not paying attention to guides like this one anyways. --Volkai 06:31, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Weapons Awww, no clubs? but I love clubs :) They should just give PLD hammers and get it over with, they deserve something better for their A rated skill. --Chrisjander 06:23, 8 July 2006 (PDT) I'm curious as to the absence of Excalibur under the Swords section. It would be more understandable were it not for Ragnarok being listed in the Great Swords section. Is this simply an oversight or do you recommend avoiding Excalibur for some reason I cannot fathom? --Volkai 06:04, 23 November 2006 (EST) Any thoughts on adding Sinfender to the sword list? I personally use it for the extra +5 Shield skill. --Seryth 08:54, 6 February, 2009 (EST) How 'bout making a polearm section just for Iron Ram Lance? -10% any damage should more than make up for E rating in polearms. ;) FFXI-Taube 23:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Shields Don't forget about Turtle Shield or Turtle Shield +1 DEF:6 VIT+3 AGI-6 +6 and DEF:6 VIT+4 AGI-7 +7 that VIT+4 is a nice little option. Only bad think is that Agi-7 but i'll tell you I got more Shield skill ups with Turtle Shield +1 then any other shield ---Luckydeville 12:33, 17 Feb 2006 (EST) IMO - Turtle Shield and Turtle Shield +1 SHOULD NOT be used cause the -AGI AGI Proc's Shield and Raises Evasion so loosing AGI you loose a small % of shield proc and some Evasion - but prolly not enough to actually notice However on a heavy Vitality build the +VIT is nice =D but you take your losses with this shield as well. --Hikuzo 15:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Gloves How about the Storm Manopolas for lv50 hands? 16 Def, 6 eva and 3 enmity sounds preferable to me over the 4 Vit, 11 def Rush Gloves. Fairly easy to get if you are putting the time into Assault and manage to get a little lucky. --Coflsilk 10:18, 11 November 2006 (EST) Also, you may want to consider making a note about River Gauntlets for Mithra Paladins. Though they have 5 less Defense than the AF gloves, they have VIT+6 and HP+60. --Volkai 06:33, 23 November 2006 (EST) Iron Ram Dastanas can be equipped at level 68: DEF 22, HP +20, Enmity +4 and a Magic Def. Bonus +2. --Vuclutout 21:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) would Battle Gloves be a viable alternative in low levels (lvl 14) acc and eva +3 -- User:Gokudera of Sylph ---- Iron Ram Sallet Set I added in the Iron Ram Dastanas and the Iron Ram Hose into the actual list. I chose to leave the Iron Ram Greaves out of the picture since I would think losing the Shield Skill that Gallant Leggings offer would hurt more than the Enmity +3 the I.R. Greaves would help. Might still be an option if you can afford to blink in and out though.Crayne 03:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Using full I.R. isnt a bad idea if you have your shield capped and cant hold hate well. But i agree with Crayne, Shield Shill + 10 is VERY nice =D --Hikuzo 15:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Gear for Galka PLD's Another thing for Galka PLD is nice at lvl 10 Astral Ring I used these and skiped the VIT rings since galka has Crazy VIT. At Level 60 Galka PLD has 74 VIT thats 2 more then a Level 75 Hume. Only problem is lack of MP and a Huge lack of MP. I used Astral Ring till Level 40 then I switch out one Ring for Ether Ring. Adding another 5 mp and alot cheaper . I sold one Astral Ring and got a Ether Ring also walked away with 300k. If you can get your hands on a Serket Ring at lvl 51 it would be a Plus but most of the time overcamped by RMT and is about 3 mil in price. Lv10 Astral Ring 25 HP to MP Lv40 Ether Ring 30 HP to MP Lv45 Astral Earring 25 HP to MP(Over rated and over priced) Lv51 Serket Ring 50 HP to MP (High Cost) You don't need any of these to be a good PLD but it helps --Luckydeville 15:25, 15 January 2006 (EST) ---- I would suggest adding Astral Rope to the list of waist equipment. Lv50, 15 hp to mp and +2 emnity. Good piece if you're having problems holding hate.Asparath 03:25, 17 March 2007 (EDT) ---- Suppanomimi versus Knight's Earring I'd like to keep comments like "It is the recommendation of this guide..." out of the guide, since this particular guide is a collaborative work rather than one person's opinions. However, there are choices, such as Suppanomimi versus Knight's, that merit a good discussion, which is perfect for this page. Volkai wrote: Please note that you cannot have both of the following earrings at the same time. They are two of the five different earrings you may choose from when completing Divine Might. It is highly recommended that you choose Suppanomimi if you go /nin with any level 75 jobs, or if Ninja is a lv.72+ job for you. However, if you refuse to have anythign to do with pld/nin, it is the recommendation of this guide that you choose the Knight's Earring. I disagree with the recommendation, and I know other Paladin's feel the same way. The Knight's Earring is a very nice tanking earring, but there are better alternatives for end game tanking, and the Knight's Earring isn't as unique as the Suppanomimi. Shield skill is incredibly important, but you're able to get quite a bit of shield skill in other slots (i.e. Buckler Earring, Boxer's Mantle, Shield Torque, Gallant Leggings or Gallant Leggings +1, Koenig Schaller or Kaiser Schaller), whereas sword skill is more difficult to come by. And once you have an Ethereal Earring, you're not going to ever take that off, and you'll want either enmity (Hades Earring or Hades Earring +1) or one of many +HP earrings on the other ear. This means your Knight's Earring is pretty much relegated to being used in a macro swap for the Divine Magic Skill or when you think the extra bit of shield skill will really make a difference. Of course this choice isn't quite as big a deal as it used to be, since they added the option to redo Divine Might, but it's still a pain to do, and Light Ores don't grow on trees... oh, wait, yes they do, nevermind. Back to the Suppanomimi. Even if you don't use /NIN often, the +5 Sword Skill makes it a valuable earring for any time you're trying to increase your damage output. Plus the extra agility is always nice to have. I chose the Suppanomimi because there are other earrings I want to be using when I'm tanking, and if I need more than 313 Shield Skill, I can always use my Buckler Earring, which every Paladin should strive to get as early as possible, for another +3. To sum up, they are both really very nice earrings for a Paladin, and it's up to each individual to weigh the benefits of each and pick the one that suits them best. I just wanted to give people more information to use while making their choice. --Tsakiki 09:29, 18 July 2007 (CDT) I'd just like to add 2 cents from a different perspective so that this does not seem overly biased for certain earring. The only real useful purpose I see from the use of Suppanomimi is in merit parties. I'm not against pld/nin, but you have to look at the facts. For some of HNMs Paladins do not engage, rendering sword skills useless... For the HNMs that you go to /nin, you aren't dual wielding, if you are you should have your head examined. The +5 shield skill +5 divine magic and +2 vit from Knight's Earring is far more useful than dual wield +2 agi(=1 shield skill) and +5 sword skill from an end game point of view. Sure there are HP earrings. But most don't have enough beneficial stats to prove better than Knight's Earring. The most popular is Cassie Earring, which provides a loss of 50 mp while gaining 50 hp, it is a rough loss for an Elvaan or Galka. The other bonuses are so minimal (2 def, 1 str & vit) that the +5 shield skill and +2 vit are highly likely to save you from more than the loss of 50hp. On the other hand, however, if Paladin isn't your main bag and a job that utilizes dual wield is, by all means go with Suppanomimi. --Laviot 12:22, 3 August 2007 (CDT) This is a discussion page, where I'm allowed to be biased, and others are allowed to come along and poke holes in my reasoning. This will hopefully help people make their decisions. :-) I agree with what you're saying here. I just think, for me, there are better earrings for end game tanking than the Knight's Earring. We've only got two ears (you'd think the races with big ears could fit more than one per ear). I'd much rather have on an Ethereal Earring with a Hades Earring +1 than a Knight's Earring. Of course, as with all our gear, it's situational, and it's good to have different earrings to swap in at times. Since the Divine Might earrings can now be re-quested, I think it makes a lot of sense for a PLD who hasn't started doing Limbus and doesn't have a Boxer's Mantle or Gallant Leggings +1 to choose the Knight's Earring, and perhaps later go back for a Suppanomimi, once they've acquired other gear for shield skill and find they aren't using the Knight's Earring as much as they used to. I did not suggest the Suppanomimi is good for end game tanking (it's not!!), but it's nice to have for anything else we do, no matter what our subjob is (normal Limbus zones, assaults, merit parties, farming, soloing buffers, and so on). --Tsakiki 08:33, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I feel it should be mentioned that my recommendation of Knight's Earring over Suppanomimi is purely within the context of tanking, as is the case with the recommendations of the vast majority of the guide. Where a piece of gear is recommended for something other than tanking, it ought to be noted in parenthesis next to the item, or it should be under a header explaining the intended purpose of the gear subset (such as "Gearing a pld/nin" or "HP/MP Swap Gear (for Galka Paladins)". It was not a GENERAL recommendation of either earring over the other, only of Knight's Earring in the context of tanking as a Paladin. And frankly, you're using non-DM earrings for tanking, the choice between Knight's and Suppa is irrelevant, so it is only a question if you are considering both earrings for tanking with Paladin. --Volkai 08:54, 8 August 2007 (CDT) This has been throughly discussed, and I appreciate it as I was able to pick from this which DM earring I wanted. But I have to agree with what most are getting at, but with the addition of, it is obvious SE made the KNIGHTS Earring to be for a PLD Tank, hands down. But I say Tsakiki has a great point, If your not doing Sea or HNM's or endgame that requires you to /nin, don't use nin or a /nin job on a regular basis, then go Knights... you can always go back later and get Suppa if you feel you made an erronious choice. --Rivian 19:56, 3 June 2008 (UTC) If you're dedicated to pld, Knight's earring hands down. Remember, you're not tanking mobs at your level, but mobs 10, 20 levels above your level. That means, to be even match with them, you'd need a stellar shield skill to get a good proc on block rate.. AF Feet+1, Koenig Head, Shield Torque, Knight's Earring, Buckler Earring, Boxer's mantle is a very easy setup for +42 to shield. It kills me to see a pld step up to an hnm even trying to dual wield. The only hope you have of getting shadows back up if they're down is a shield block. If that mob hits you and shield doesn't block, you're highly likely to be interrupted. A NIN75 is highly likely to be interrupted with their 269 skill. Knight's Earring IS useful for PLD/NIN, it can be macroed in while shadows are down/casting Utsusemi to decrease chances of spell interuption. Also, Knight's is typically the first Rare/Ex earring many PLD's can acquire. I agree with the above poster that it is a good option until you are able to obtain better earrings, you can always do DM again and get another earring. my view on this is PLD/NIN your trying not to be hit so Knight's Earring pretty much wont help if your good with keeping up shadows. i peronally use Suppanomimi so i can have a higher chance of hitting HNM. Faf/Nid, Khim, Cerb, Ada/Aspid SW(HQ's), Dix etc are straight tanked all the time and no kiting, the shield skill is nice but +5 is not that relevent when you max merits on shield. Although majority hate comes from spells and abilities hitting the mob helps to sustain it too. you cant use Atonement if you cant hit. * "the +5 Sword Skill makes it a valuable earring for any time you're trying to increase your damage output" that is true but also increases chance of hitting too --DarkvisionSMN 11:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Haubergeon I moved everything from the article to here, as the article was getting quite cluttered up. --Volkai 16:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * (Macro in for WS especially for Vorpal Blade. Also, can TP in this since the -20 EVA doesnt hurt PLD when their EVA isnt the greatest anyways if you really don't need the defensive capabilities offered by the AF Body you get the very next level, which you shouldn't, once you have Reprisal at 61 and assuming your shield skill isn't completely gimped; also consider the -20 eva will HELP you raise your shield skill.) ~for the record, the AGI -5 suffered from this body makes it HARDER to gain shield skill ups, so all the -20 eva is going to do is make you get hit more~ Magic Defense/Resist gear I would like to see a larger scaled guide for magic damage mitigation. I have added a few things I have seen fit, but I would like others to add stuff as well. --Laviot 12:27, 3 August 2007 (CDT) I would suggest you add a sub-section for Magic Defense and Magic Resistance gear, then. Similar to the pld/nin and hp/mp swap sub-sections. --Volkai 06:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I also would like to see this subsection. Again only can I speak from my personal experiences, but as a long time 75PLD, most of us have figured out how to manage hate and reduce physical DMG. But what about those times that fast casting mob gets that Tier IV off and wastes through your defenses and rampart is down!? I mean there has to be a way to at least mitigate the loss to a degree. Just a thought, I plan to research some on my own and hope to add to the Guide at some point. --Rivian 19:56, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Earrings I think a good cheap alternative to the Cassie Earring would be the Intruder Earring. 6 DEX +1 AGI +1. In areas outside own nation's control: Converts 40 MP to HP. --Scrawnysquall 13:45, 06 April 2007 (PST) I'd like to note that in the guide the following is said: "Lvl 35 Wing Earring or Drone Earring (Useless really as AGI does not effect PLD much at all.)" But yet, I go to the AGI page and find: "Agility also has a direct impact on a character's evasion, shield, parry, and ranged accuracy stats." So I was just wondering since this isn't my guide, can I/Should I strike out that comment and say that AGI is important to PLD? Firewall 06:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Until someone can disprove my experiences as PLD, Drone earring do affect Shield and parry rate. --Firewall 18:12, 19 February 2008 (UTC) As a Galka Paladin I'm somewhat AGI challenged...I was having trouble keeping my shield skill capped, even when using a buckler shield for the entire level. Tossing on two Drone Earrings fixed that for me though, so I'd say AGI really helps shield going off more often. I can not see why people still beielve that AGI helps shield proc rate more than Shield Skill, I have tested this multiple times due to people telling me all kinds of stuff they read on alla and other such forum(I have since read those forums and had a good giggle over some of the suggestions). But if you would like to perform a test yourself this is how I went about it: I used a size 2 shield with no additional stats and no special effects and wore that and two drone earrings. I then counted the proc rate against a goblin in Batallia Downs and counted how many times I blocked out of 100 hits, I then did the same using only a buckler earring and my results showed a greater proc rate while using a buckler earring (last time I did this test I was 75 with capped Shield skill). If people wish to counter this comment by saying "AGI helps with skill ups" as people have said to me before I will say that as I was not able to test this it may be true butit is ver unlikely as the rate at which you skill up is proprtinal to your shield block rate, this means that Shield skill plus would be more useful in this area also. By all means use a Buckler + Drone if you must but I have found the Buckler + Mercenarys earring a more useful combo while leveling PLD and so have other people I know that have levelled PLD. There will always be a debate on this untill SE make a statement or release the exact formula.Owain 23:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ---- one suggestion for those plds around lvl 55, who like to do Besieged, teh Hospitaler earring will boost your cures, which helps with exp gain, because cures and raise are the only way a 55 pld will do anything other than get killed. Suggestions for a Head I'm going to use this little section of the talk page to insert suggestions for the guide. Level 20: Trump Crown - Skip Iron Mask if you can get a hold of a Trump Crown. 1 less point of def is more than offset by 14 hp and 14 mp. Do be sure to switch out for Eisenschaller or Kampfschaller at 29 though. --Headache 05:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Nuevo Costelete The new body piece Nuevo Coselete from the new Crystalline Prophecy Missions looks insanely good. With the base 49 DEF, +20 HP, +5 STR, +5 DEX, and +5 VIT, it's not bad at all. Add in the Augment for +5 Enmity and its only short 6 DEF and 3 HP compared Valor Surcoat aside from enhancing Cover while beating it every other way. Fast Cast +5% makes PLD/NIN even better, but if you feel you have enough Fast Cast and/or Haste you can take a decently long list of bonuses like Accuracy +10. --Koaladevourer 06:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Kampf versus Iron Musketeer/Royal Squire's Lvl 29 Eisenhentzes or Kampfhentzes 10 VIT +2(Tank) Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets 12 Ranged Accuracy +5(Use if you can't afford Kampfhentzes) Lvl 29 Eisendiechlings or Kampfdiechlings (Def:18 VIT+ 2 AGI +2) Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Breeches 22 DEX +1 AGI +1 (Perhaps a better option than Eisendiechlings, but definitely not better than Kampfdiechlings) Lvl 29 Kampfschuhs (DEF: 9 VIT +3)(This is the best foot gear until AF.) Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Sabatons 10 Ranged Accuracy +5(Use if you can't afford Kampfschuhs) I strongly disagree with the theory that Kampf is better than Iron Musketeer/Royal Squire's armor. When you look at the stats, Iron Musketeer is better if even only a little. For every 2 VIT you get 1 DEF. Clearly the Iron Musketeer is better. Granted, the VIT is a modifier on cure spells, at that level the MOST you will get is 2-4 HP on a cure. When you consider that you are going to be getting hit in the face by the mob and your casting will most likely be interrupted, most PLD should want to take less damage per hit instead of more HP per cure. You are going to take more hits than you will cast cures. I would not say "use if you can not afford Kampf." More accurately would be, "use to replace Kampf." The Royal Squire's is not debatable. As previously stated, PLD should want the extra 4 DEF instead of 2 VIT. You are sacking 1 AGI for 1 DEX, which affects your blocking, but at that level, the 1 point is not noticeable at all. Kampf is over priced and not really worth it. When it comes to the feet, Kampf is only better by .5 DEF over Iron Musketeer. Eisen is worse by a minimal margin (1.5 DEF) but a better buy only if you can not afford the Kampf feet. You didn't even list the Eisen feet as an option, which can be confusing to someone who doesn't know. The head and body are obviously better when you look at them. But when you start getting closer in stats is when you need to realize that Kampf is not that great of armor. Statistically, Kampf is better than Eisen, hands down. But for the price, Eisen is a better choice for most PLD because you are going to outgrow the armor REALLY quickly in a decent party or two (took me 1 East Ronfaure S party to outgrow the armor at PLD33) and you can at least store Eisen armor as a set (in case you want it for WAR). Kampf is unable to be stored. --WolfeMasters 04:00 April 10, 2010 (EST) There are a couple of factors you aren't taking into account here: 1) VIT does more than just add to Defense. It is factored into a STR vs. VIT calculation which fits into the damage equation in an area separate from Attack vs. Defense. This is why VIT is more valuable than raw Defense. 2) If you can or cannot store armor with an NPC does not factor into how good of armor it is, and therefore does not factor into this guide. If that factor influences what you buy or not, is a personal decision -- appropriate to a , but not a . In case that does not convince you, here is my personal analysis of these items: Lvl 29 Eisenhentzes Def:09 VIT+1 Lvl 29 Kampfhentzes DEF:10 VIT+2 Lvl 40 IM.Gauntlets DEF:12 R.Acc+5 Eisen vs. Kampf is a clear choice: if you can afford them, get Kampf. If you can't, or NPC storage is an important factor to you, get Eisen. Kampf vs. I.M. seems less clear: after the VIT>Defense calculation, I.M. have an advantage of DEF:+1, as well as R.Acc+5 in case you're using a bow for some reason (which is rare but not unheard of, but is also rare enough to not be a factor for a general guide.) So the question of advantage is, which is more valuable to you: DEF+1 or VIT+2 in the STR v VIT damage calculation? In addition to this, there is the factor of longevity-- If you conclude that both Kampf and I.M. are equally good, Kampf has the advantage of being equipable eleven levels earlier, which would in practice be balanced by the cost difference -- but with the exception of drastic outliers, cost is not a factor of this guide. Regardless of which piece you choose, you will likely be switching to a different piece by Lv.54 at the absolute latest, if not at 43 or 45, giving a maximum lifespan of 14 levels to I.M. Gauntlets and 25 levels to the Kampfhentzes. So Kamphentzes ultimately have green light as the top item recommended for this guide, as the guide values VIT+ over Defense for pre-endgame gear, in addition to coming at a significantly earlier level. Lvl 29 Eisendiechlings DEF:17 VIT +1 AGI +1 Lvl 29 Kampfdiechlings DEF:18 VIT +2 AGI +2 Lvl 40 R.S. Breeches DEF:22 DEX +1 AGI +1 Once again, same Eisen vs. Kampf deal: cost & performance vs. storage replacability. Kampfdiechlings have an effective DEF:19 due to VIT, so the comparison here is VIT+2 AGI+1 vs. DEF:+3 DEX+1 . As a Paladin the VIT+ really does add up for that VIT vs. STR equation, which is why it is more valuable than additional Defense. Additionally the AGI+1 vs. DEX+1 is a question of Accuracy vs. Block Rate. Again, Block Rate is more valuable. Furthermore, there is again eleven more levels of use you get from Kampf -- you would replace either piece at level 50, possibly at 45. Lvl 29 Kampfschuhs DEF:9 VIT +3 Lvl 40 IM.Sabatons DEF:10 R.Acc +5 Kampf has an effective defense of 10.5 on top of the VIT going into the STRvVIT calculation. That .5 becomes an extra DEF+1 if you would otherwise have an odd amount of VIT, meaning it is at least as good as if not better than I.M. Sabatons for defense. On top of this is the level difference -- if you use Kampf starting at lv.29, you will not need to change your foot gear for 23 levels, when you get AF feet. And according to FFXIAH at this particular moment, unless you are on Hades, Ragnarok, or Shiva, you won't be paying more than 40k for Kampfhentzes, which is a fair price for a piece of gear you're using for 23 levels. If you want to use Eisenschuhs instead, go for it. But it's not the optimal gear, so it's not in this guide. Hopefully this helps to explain why the guide is as it is. --Volkai 16:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC)